The prophecy of the four book 1: Moonlight
by Ruffledfur
Summary: A new prophecy had come. 4 cats from each clan will serve in this prophecy and each will play an important part in it. No one knows who will be apart in it, but it will slowly reveal itself. The summary will change wants i get a better idea. review pleas!


Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior cats. I just own the names and clan names. As you can probably tell, these are all fruits! Well I wanted to do something different so the four clan names are named after fruits! I hope you like it!

KiwiClan…

Leader- Featherstar: A light ginger she-cat.

Deputy- Darkheart: A black tom cat with a white tip for tail.

Medicine cat- Poppyleaf: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

_Apprentice: Berrypaw_

Warriors…

Meadowfoot: A dark ginger tom cat.

Flamefoot: A flame colored tom cat with black ears.

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

Shadowpool: A dark gray she-cat with white paws.

Spottedfur: A black-and-white spotted she-cat.

_Apprentice: Dappledpaw_

Redtail: A distinctive red colored tom cat.

Foxpath: A light brown tom cat with black paws and ears.

Berryblossom: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Mossclaw: A light gray tom cat.

Hazelclaw: A dark gray she-cat.

Apprentices…

Berrypaw: A dark ginger tom cat with black tip for tail.

Blackpaw: A pitch black tom cat.

Dappledpaw: A distinctive spotted she-cat.

Bluepaw: A dark gray she-cat, almost looks blue.

Queens…

Shadowtail: A beautiful black she-cat.

Silvermist: A blue-and-silver striped she-cat. Mother to Flamefoot's kits: Frostkit, Ruffledkit, and Skykit.

Elders…

One-eye: A dark brown tom cat with one blind eye.

Frostleaf: A white-and-gray she-cat.

AppleClan…

Leader- Shallowstar: A black tom cat with a white tip for tail.

Deputy- Hollyleaf: A dark gray she-cat.

Medicine cat- Dappledleaf: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Warriors…

Leafstone: A gray she-cat with white paws.

Stripedfur: A gray striped tom cat.

Tigerfur: A tiger striped tom cat.

Misty-eyes: A blue she-cat.

Whitefrost: A pure white she-cat.

_Apprentice: Gingerpaw_

Shadowfoot: A dark gray tom cat.

_Apprentice: Hallowpaw_

Snowdapple: A white spotted she-cat.

Redfox: A red colored tom cat with a black tip for tail and black ears.

_Apprentice: Badgerpaw_

Voleclaw: A light gray tom cat.

Starstep: A yellow she-cat with black ears.

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Apprentices…

Gingerpaw: A light ginger she-cat.

Hallowpaw: A light brown tom cat.

Badgerpaw: A dark brown tom cat with white ears.

Icepaw: A silver she-cat.

Queens…

Tigermist: A tiger striped she-cat.

Elders…

Mouseclaw: A dark gray she-cat.

Darkclaw: A pitch black tom cat.

BananaClan…

Leader- Cloudstar: A fluffy white tom cat.

Deputy- Ashfoot: A pale ginger tom cat.

Medicine cat- Blackear: A white she-cat with one black ear.

_Apprentice: Softpaw_

Warriors…

Sharpclaw: A black spotted tom cat.

Graypelt: A gray she-cat with white paws.

Redfang: A red tom cat.

Whitetail: A pure white she-cat.

_Apprentice: Ninapaw_

Jaybird: A blue she-cat.

Cloudleaf: A white-and-gray spotted she-cat.

_Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Clawheart: A dark brown tom cat with light gray paws.

Sandleaf: A light ginger she-cat.

_Apprentice: Mistpaw_

Icepath: A silver colored she-cat.

Apprentices…

Softpaw: A black tom cat.

Ninapaw: A dark ginger she-cat.

Leafpaw: A Toirtishshell tom cat.

Mistpaw: A silver colored she-cat.

Queens…

Errieclaw: A black, she-cat with gray eyes. Mother to Clawheart's kits: Deadkit and Heatherkit.

Elders…

Snowpelt: Once a beautiful pure white she-cat.

Firefoot: Once a handsome flame colored tom cat, now is blind.

StrawberryClan…

Leader- Owlstar: A gray tom cat with white paws.

Deputy- Brownfur: A brown tom cat.

Medicine cat- Missyleaf: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Warriors…

Bluestream: A blue-and-black striped tom cat.

_Apprentice: Bramblepaw_

Bearclaw: A big brown tom cat.

Shearclaw: A light gray she-cat.

Snowheart: A pure white she-cat.

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Yellowfur: A yellow tom cat with black ears.

Littlefoot: A small black-and-white striped she-cat.

Hawkfire: A light gray tom cat with red eyes.

_Apprentice: Fluffypaw_

Apprentices…

Graypaw: A light gray she-cat.

Bramblepaw: A dark brown tom cat.

Mousepaw: A light gray tom cat.

Fluffypaw: A white long haired she-cat.

Queens…

Snowfur: A pure white she-cat.

Elders…

Lionmane: Once a handsome golden tom cat.

Spottedheart: A white-and-black spotted she-cat.


End file.
